Snowed In
by Horus.Potter
Summary: The Hogwarts Express can't get through the storm to pick up the students for winter Holiday! What are the Gryffindor's going to do while they're snowed in the castle? Lavender has an idea! A short little one-shot. M/M Fluff.


The snow fall continued steadily, the roar of the wind pounding at the turrets sent a chill into the air, despite the warm fire in the small common room.

"I don't remember the snow ever being this bad." Fred commented. "Being snowed in on the first day of break. I don't think the Hogwarts Express has ever failed to pick up the students before."

"And we can't even get out of the building for snow ball fights or anything."George shook his head solemnly.

"It hasn't snow this much at Hogwarts since 1937." Hermione said matter of factly.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Let me guess," Ron interrupted, "Hogwarts, a History?"

Hermione scowled, blushing slightly, "Well honestly, if you'd just read it." She rolled her eyes.

"What do muggles do when they're stuck inside?" Ron asked.

"Dunno, watch TV?" Harry suggested, thinking of his porky cousin who hardly ever saw outside if he could help it.

"Well that won't help us." Dean joined the conversation.

"I can only play so many games of expoding snaps." Seamus fell into one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"I don't want to get too far in my studies…" Hermione muttered.

"Game of chess?" Ron suggested half heartedly.

"What about truth or dare?" Lavender smiled.

"Or spin the bottle." Parvati giggled.

"What's spin the bottle?" Ron asked.

"You've never heard of spin the bottle?" Lavender blushed.

"It's a muggle game." Dean explained. "You spin a bottle in a circle and whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss."

"That's lame." Harry scoffed.

"Yea. Who would want to do that." Ron agreed.

There was a brief pause in which everyone looked around absently.

"So are we playing or not?" Ginny asked.

"Guess so." Neville consented.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

"I mean, it beats sitting here bored." Ron added.

"I'm not kissing family." George took a seat in the circle next to Fred.

"Okay but not everyone gets re-spins." Lavender argued.

"And no bewitching the bottle." Parvati amended.

"I wouldn't have even though of that." Ron mumbled to Harry who chuckled. "There are way more blokes than girls playing." He said this last part louder.

"Learned to count have you Ron?" Fred asked.

Knew it'd happen eventually." George added, which earned the twins a glare from their younger brother.

"Oi! Angelina, Katie, Alicia! Come play with us!" Fred called.

"Spin the bottle? Really?" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Could be fun." George had his most mischievous smirk in place.

"Oh alright." The three chasers joined the circle.

"I'll go first." Lavender smiled, twisting the bottle so it spun rapidly around.

The bottle landed on George.

Lavender leaned forward across the circle and met George's lips briefly.

"Then it's your turn." She said, blushing slightly.

George spun the bottle which traveled erratically through the circle landing on Hermione.

Hermione blushed a bit and accepted George's kiss without moving. "Your turn." He whispered as he settled next to Fred.

Hermione spun the bottle and after a few turns about it landed unwaveringly on Fred.

"One twin for the other? Scandalous." Fred smirked, meeting Hermione half way.

The game continued, the twins getting picked most frequently.

"Reckon they bewitched the bottle?" Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry shrugged with a smirk, "Better them than us."

Lavender was spinning again and it came to a stop on Ron. Lavender looked positively jubilant; Ron looked like he might vomit.

The kiss was as quick as all the others and Ron hastened to spin the bottle and end his turn; regretting this decision to play.

The bottle landed on himself; he bent to spin the bottle again.

"Just go with the person next to you." Parvati said.

"I can't kiss Fred." Ron pulled a face as Fred made kissy faces at him.

"Then go with Harry." Parvati smiled.

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"I can just re-spin." Ron shrugged, taking the bottle in hand.

"First spin rules." Lavender argued, although she didn't seem to like the idea of Ron kissing someone who wasn't her.

Ron sighed, sitting back and turning to Harry, "How about it mate?" he smiled.

Harry gulped as Ron's surprisingly soft lips met his own; without thinking his lips parted slightly and their kiss deepened, lasting far longer than necessary.

Ron backed away and Harry grabbed the bottle quickly, it landed on Hermione. He met her lips eagerly, ready for the game to be over. He couldn't help noticing how kissing her was a lot like how he imagined kissing family would be; completely unromantic, and completely different from kissing Ron.

The portrait opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. she looked at the Gryffindors huddled around the bottle.

"What are you doing?" she asked in her usual stern voice, then shook her head, "Never mind. I don't want to know. The train to take you home from break will be here in 20 minutes. Hurry up. We need to get you all to Hogsmeade station. Those staying at Hogwarts for holiday…" she hesitated, looking again at the bottle, "carry on."

Almost everyone got up at once to finish packing for home. Ron and harry, who were both staying for holiday, sat in the poufy chairs ignoring each other.

They said goodbye to the rest of the Gryffindor's and then the common room was silent.

"How do you reckon the train got through all this snow?" Harry asked.

"Magic." Ron stated.

Harry sniggered. "Obviously."

"Hey Harry…" Ron began but didn't continue.

"Yea Ron?" Harry prompted.

"Never mind."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Harry debated going to the library just to get away from the awkward silence.

"What was it like, kissing Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry felt a rock in his stomach. Kissing Hermione felt like pressing skin to skin. Kissing Ron however had felt like pieces that had been missing from himself were suddenly back; reuniting in his body. Clearly Ron didn't feel the same way if he was only thinking of Hermione.

Harry shrugged, ignoring his inner turmoil. "Fine I guess. A bit weird as she's basically my sister."

Ron nodded.

"I'm sure she'd go out with you if you asked." Harry said, though it pained him.

"Oh. I don't like Hermione." Ron said, blushing extensively.

Harry felt considerably better at this statement. "Oh. Then why did you ask about kissing her?"

"Well, I was wondering how it felt compared to how, how it was with me." Ron tried to hide his blush, but the tell tale signs of his bright red ears gave him away.

Harry tried not to over think this statement. Ron was merely curious. It meant nothing.

"That was nice." His voice was barely audible. "I mean, I'd kiss you again." Realizing too late that he had spoken the last sentence aloud Harry looked down at his lap, trying to disappear.

"Really?" he heard Ron ask, but Ron's voice was hopeful, not horrified.

Harry looked up, Ron was still blushing but he was smiling timidly.

"'cause I'd kiss you again too."

Harry smiled, taking Ron's hand.

"Well, we are alone." Harry noted.

Ron placed a soft hand on Harry's cheek as their lips collided.


End file.
